Legend of Zelda on Facebook!
by DriftedDaisy
Summary: Ever wanted to see what Zelda characters do on Facebook? Well, now you can! On this story you can find out what silly and random things Zelda characters do when they get an account on Facebook and start talking and commenting! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Link-Rinku, WELCOME TO FACEBOOK!

**Legend of Zelda on Facebook!**

**Ok, I read a story called Pokemon on Facebook? And I liked it so I decided to make this story called: Legend of Zelda on Facebook! Now I'll show you how things work:**

**People's Japanese names will be their last name, example: First name: Link, last name: Rinku.**

**This: - will appear when a person's name appears like this: Link-Rinku, because I don't want to confuse people.**

**The person's name will be bolded, what they say will not be bolded.**

**I think that's everything, OK! Let's start!**

* * *

"Ooh, Facebook." Link said while looking at social network websites.

_RIN, RING! _

"Oh, that must be Zelda." Link said, "Hi, Zel."

"Link, you must get a Facebook account Facebook is awesome." Zelda said.

"Uh, ok." Link said.

"I'll make one for ya!" Zelda said excitedly.

"Ok, bye." Link said.

"Bye." Zelda said, _Operation Facebook is now underway!_

_DING DONG!_

"Hi, Zel." Link said.

"Hi!" Zelda said.

-A few painful and you have no Wi-Fi hours later-

"FINALLY!" Zelda shouted, which made Link stop meditating.

"Did you make one?" Link asked.

"No, I completed the final level of angry nerds." Zelda said, which made Link facepalm.

"So you spent all of that painful and you have no Wi-Fi time on a FLAPPING (I don't cuss so other words replace any cuss words) GAME?" Link asked.

"Link, I was TEASING!" Zelda shouted, "Here's your new account called: Link-Rinku."

"Thanks, buh bye." Link said as he pushed Zelda out of the house.

-A few STUPID NOT WORKING INTERNET hours later-

**Link-Rinku has become friend with Zelda, Princess of Hyrule**

20 people like this

**Link-Rinku **Thanks for making this account, Zel.

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **Np.

**Link-Rinku **What does np mean?

**Saria, Sage of Forest **It means NO PROBLEM!

**Link-Rinku **Oh.

* * *

**Ruto, Sage of Water has changed her status from single to in a relationship with Link-Rinku**

9,000K like this

**Link-Rinku **WTH!

**Ruto, Sage of Water **So Link, seen anything weird lately?

**Link-Rinku **YOU BEING MARRIED TO ME IS WEIRD!

* * *

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim has changed his status from single to married to Link-Rinku**

10,000K like this

**Link-Rinku **WHAT WHY WOULD I BE MARRIED TO THAT LONELY, IDIOTIC, STUPID, GAY CLOWN?!

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim **LINKY PIE!

**Ruto, Sage of Water **BACK OF SISTA HE'S MINE!

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim **One: I AM A BOY, two: HE'S MINE FISHY!

**Ruto, Sage of Water **THAT'S IT I'M SEARCHING FOR YOU SO I CAN KILL YOU!

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim **I CAN TELEPORT SO YOU CAN'T, BOO TO DA YAW!

**Link-Rinku **I'm going now, BUH BYE!

* * *

**I hope you like this, it will have a LOT of chapters, when I'm not doing my Zelda interview or have no ideas for my Zelda interview, I'll write more chapters for this story, DRIFTEDDAISY SIGNING OFF! **


	2. I LIKED IT!

**Hi guys, DriftedDaisy here. This is: Legend of Zelda on Facebook! So, I got five nice reviews and that made me want to make another chapter today, your support means A LOT to me THANKS!**

**PS: I'll try to update this story every day.**

* * *

**Link-Rinku has written something on Zelda, Princess of Hyrule's wall.**

**Hey Zelda, are you my mommy?**

70 people like this, 900K are confused

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **Uh, WTH!

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim **Linky pie, have you drank too much?

**Link-Rinku **dnwubsjuvnhbcikuhnmo8nijumiunvkjkio8sdcinjiu,p;m'0 p#,.[;.'

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **I think he's asleep.

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim **AWWW SO ADORABLE!

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **? IMMA GO NOW!

* * *

**Lily (My Oc)-Yuri has become friends with Link-Rinku, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, Fi, The amazing sword spirit and 10 other people**

1 person likes this

**Link-Rinku **Why are you here?

**Lily-Yuri** I know, WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN: I'M IN OCARINA OF TIME! Isn't out yet but I wanna talk to you guys and gals.

**Demise, The reason Ganondork exists **PPL I'M BACK AND I'M READY TO BECOME LADY GAGA!

**Lily-Yuri **Uh, HOW did HE get HERE?!

**Link-Rinku **No idea.

* * *

**Demise, The reason Ganondork exists has changed his Facebook name too Demise A.K.A Lady Gaga**

No one likes this

**Demise A.K.A Lady Gaga **POKER FACE POK- Where is everyone? *cries*

* * *

**Link-Rinku has posted on all of his friends walls** PARTY AT MAH PLACE IN A WEEK! GET READY TO PARTAY!  
**Lily-Yuri **likes this

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **MY BODY IS READY!

8 people like this

* * *

**Link-Rinku** Hey guys, I found out things called fan pages are on this.

**Lily-Yuri **Seriously, Link you are unbelievable, new people know about fan pages the minute they get an account on Facebook.

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **Link, are you gonna like anything?

**Link-Rinku **Maybe.

* * *

**Link-Rinku likes; swords, the people that hate annoying fairies club, Princess Zelda, and stuff that make him the best hero in the world**

* * *

**Lily-Yuri likes; Cilan, The colour green, grass type pokemon, and stuff that make her Cilan's number one fan-girl**

**Link-Rinku **If you're obsessed with pokemon why are you going to be the main character on a Zelda story?

**Lily-Yuri **Leave me alone, Link.

300K like this

* * *

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim likes; Link, My little pony, rainbows, Care bears, teddies, fluffy dogs, and stuff that make him the gayest demon lord in the whole world.**

* * *

**The great fairy likes; being naked, being Faaaaaabulous, and stuff that make her a big freak**

* * *

**Navi, The annoying fairy likes; Being annoying, The Link fan-girl club, and stuff that make her EXTREMELY annoying**

* * *

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule likes; Being bossy, Link, The I hate Ganondork club, The I'm a princess that keeps getting kidnapped club, and stuff that make her the worst princess EVER**

* * *

**Demise A.K.A Lady Gaga likes; Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, and 10,000 other singers**

* * *

**Demise A.K.A Lady Gaga written something on Link-Rinku's wall**

**ALL THE SINGLE LADY'S ALL THE SINGLE LADY'S ALL THE SINGLE LADY'S NOW PUT YO HANDS UP OH OH OH! IF YA LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT IF YA LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT OH OH OH!**

10,000K like this

**Link-Rinku **WHAT THE HECK?!

**Lily-Yuri **WEIRD!

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim **OH OH OH IF YA LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT!

* * *

**CUT! TO MUCH CRAZINESS LOL! **


	3. I'M A HACKER AND I LIKE IT!

**Sorry for not updating in ages! I've had a HUGE writers block for this story also, I've been busy writing my other stories, I hope all of you can forgive me!**

**Today everyone will have their Facebook account hacked by a mysterious hacker.**

* * *

**Link-Rinku has changed his status from single to in a relationship with Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim**

**10,000 people are disgusted.**

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim** BOOOOOOOOO YAWWWWWW!

**Lily-Yuri **EWWWWWWWWWWIE!

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS!

**Link-Rinku likes this comment**

**Demise A.K.A Lady Gaga **OH NO A HACKER'S HERE!

**Lily-Yuri **WHAT?!

* * *

**Faaaaaabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim has changed his Facebook name to Gay Lord Debbie**

**Everyone on Facebook like this**

**Lily-Yuri **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm starting to like this hacker!

**Zelda, Princess of Hyrule **Me too!

* * *

**Demise A.K.A Lady Gaga has changed his Facebook name to BABY BABY BABY OHHHH!**

**BABY BABY BABY OHHHH! **TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOOOOO!

**Meian The Strawberry Mage **Hello!

**Kokuei The Dark Mage **Gello!

**Link-Rinku **Hi girls, I haven't seen you in ages!

**Meian The Strawberry Mage **You're still travelling with us in Elementa!

**Heijin The Sword Spirit **LINKY PIE!

**Link-Rinku **YAY HEIJIN!

**DriftedDaisy **EWWW GET A ROOM!

**Link-Rinku **DAISY WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

**DriftedDaisy **I'm allowed to be in MY story, Linky.

**BABY BABY BABY OHHHH! **TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOO!

**DriftedDaisy **Stupid internet trolls.

* * *

**Heijin The Sword Spirit has changed her status from single to in a relationship with Link-Rinku**

**Heijin The Sword Spirit **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Link-Rinku **What are you so happy about?

**Heijin The Sword Spirit **NOTHING!

* * *

**BABY BABY BABY OHHHH! Has changed his Facebook name to DO DA HARLEM SHAKE!**

**DO DA HARLEM SHAKE! **TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

**Gay Lord Debbie **CALIFORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNFORGETABLE!

**DriftedDaisy **THE HORROR!

**Gay Lord Debbie **WE'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE DIAMONDS IN THE SKY!

**DriftedDaisy **As long as he's not singing JB songs I'm fine!

**Gay Lord Debbie **BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

**DriftedDaisy **MAKE IT STOP!

**Link-Rinku **PPL I KNOW WHO THE HACKER IS! HE IS VIO!

**Vio The Purple Link **I was only doing this for mah own amusement! And when I wasn't making out with Shadow Linky!

**DriftedDaisy **GET OFF FACEBOOK YOU WEIRDO!

**Vio The Purple Link **SEE YOU GUYS AND GALS LATER! *blows kiss*

**DriftedDaisy **Why did he do that?

**Link-Rinku **ASK NINTENDO!

* * *

**Meian, Kokuei and Heijin are from my new story The Legend of Zelda: The Elements!**


End file.
